The Koopa Duo's Super Jackpot Quiz
by dragon19kyoshi
Summary: The Super Jackpot Quiz, a game where big money can be won! Can the Koopa Duo earn their biggest one yet?


**The Koopa Duo's Super Jackpot Quiz**

The Koopa Dou were doing a great job during the show but now, they have to face the biggest challenge of the game, the Super Jackpot Quiz and in this story, they'll make the biggest decision of the game.

It all started at Bowser's Castle where Bowser Jr. was watching his favorite segment on the television when suddenly, he saw his daddy walking by. Bowser said, "Hey son, what are you watching?"

"I'm watching my favorite show and I can't miss this one because this is my favorite segment, the Super Jackpot Quiz. Want to watch this segment?" Jr. asked.

Bowser smiled and said, "I love this one because they are about to reveal the amount of the game. Let's see it!"

So the duo decided to watch and see what happens in the Super Jackpot Quiz which reveals 144,500 coins. The duo loved the segment so much that they could be on the show so they can win big Bowser called the show and said, "We would like to be contestants on your show so we could win big!"

The show agreed with him and said, "OK, you are going to be contestants and you will win big! See you tomorrow!"

"Thanks!"

So the Koopa Duo talked about it and decided to play as a team for tomorrow's show and so, they began their training!

When the big day arrived, the Koopa Duo saw their podium. It is green and orange like the Koopa Duo themselves and it has a red button so they can stop the slot!

"Wow, they made this podium for the both of us and it has our colors. Let's take our positions so we can be ready." Bowser said.

And there they were, ready to win big for the duo. The crowd cheered when the show was about to begin and then, Bowser said, "Alright son, let's do it. One, two, three… KOOPA DUO!"

"Hello everyone and welcome to Chuck Quizmo's Super Quiz! I'm Chuck Quizmo and today, we have a great show lined up just for you because today, we have 6 teams battling it out in various quizzes and at the end of the game, one team could possibly win up to 1,000,000 coins in the Super Jackpot Quiz!" Chuck Quizmo said, "So, let's meet our first team. They are the Mushroom Kingdom's archenemies. They love to breathe fire on those unwanted visitors and today, they are here to win big. Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Bowser and Bowser Jr. also known as the Koopa Duo!!"

The crowd cheered for them when they got on stage. Chuck shook their hands and said, "Welcome to the show, guys!"

"Thank you for having us." Bowser replied, "It's an honor to be here with you and if we win the Super Jackpot Quiz, we could use some of our money to defeat Mario!"

"I see. So, tell us more about yourself."

"Well, I'm Bowser and this is my son, Bowser Jr. We hail from Bowser's Castle in the Dark Land and we love to play sports. So, we came here to win!"

"OK, and according to your profile card, it said that you breathe fire on those unwanted visitors, is that true Bowser Jr.?"

"Yes, we do breathe fire on Mario and his friends during their adventures and we are always defeated by them. But we always try again in various occasions so, we never give up, even if we lost to Mario and his friends!" Bowser Jr. replied

"Aww, that's so nice Bowser Jr. and are you ready to play my Super Quiz?"

"We love to!"

"OK, take your place at the green and orange podium and let's meet our next team!" Chuck said as the Koopa Duo took their place.

When the show is almost over, Chuck said, "Alright, I think it's time at last for our final game of the day but before we do that, let's take a look at our scores. In first place, with 22,550 coins is the Koopa Duo!"

The crowd cheered for them when Chuck announced the current scores and then he said, "OK, it's time to win big because it's time for the Super Jackpot Quiz!"

The crowd cheered when the Super Jackpot Machine came in to the stage. Chuck said, "Alright, here's how the Super Jackpot Quiz works. In a moment, I'll give you the object and the final question. Then, you have to write down the amount of coins you think that will fill up the object. Once your wrote down the answer, then I'll reveal the official amount that will take to fill up that object. If your answer matches the amount on the machine, then you win everything that is on the machine and that team will be declared the winner! So, let's take a look at the object and today's object is Bowser's Shell!"

"My shell?" Bowser asked.

"That's right Bowser and this question is for all of you. How many 100 coins will it take to fill up Bowser's Shell?"

The crowd saw the shell as Chuck places it on the machine. Then he said, "Alright, let's find out how much as I put the coins in the shell. Here we go!"

So Chuck pulled the lever as coins came out of the machine and onto Bowser's Shell. The crowd saw it and when Chuck was finished, he said, "OK, the amount of coins is set and now, I'm going to open the first 2 numbers of the machine. Let's see it!"

The machine revealed the last 2 digits and it shows ----00.

"OK, so to win the game, you need to fill in 4 numbers. Remember, the correct answer wins the game. Write down your answers, now!"

So the Koopa Duo wrote their answer as the whistle blew the first time. When time is up, Chuck blew the whistle and said, "OK, everyone locked in?! Good. So now, let's see your answers!"

And everyone did.

"Alright. Koopa Duo, what did you write down on your pad?"

"We wrote 245,500 even, Chuck." Bowser said, "I think that shell of mine could hold that much so, that's our answer, 245,500!"

"OK, the Koopa Duo said 245,500. Now let's take a look at the other answers."

And so everyone saw their answers.

Chuck said, "Alright, let's take a recap at the answers. Doom and Gloom said 295,400, Night Flight said 309,500, Heaven and Hell said 132,300, Battle Bros. said 100,300, Forever Young said 303,300, and Koopa Duo said 245,500. Now that everyone is locked in with their answers, it's time to find out the official amount and we'll start at the hundred thousands. Are you ready everyone?"

"Yes!" everyone replied.

"Let's see it. Open up the hundred thousands, please." Chuck said.

The machine revealed a 2 and now it shows 2--,-00.

"It's a 2 and the 2 teams that got it right are Doom and Gloom and Koopa Duo!" Chuck announced, "Well done. So let's see the next digit in the ten thousands. Doom and Gloom said 9 and the Koopa Duo said 4. Who will stay in the game and continue on? Let's open it up and find out. Show me the next number, please!"

The number opened up and a 4 appeared. Now the screen shows 24-,-00.

"It's a 4 and the Koopa Duo are still in the game!" Chuck said, "Alright, now we're getting somewhere as the Koopa Duo are 2 numbers away from claiming this jackpot. Well Koopa Duo, since you're the only team left in the Super Jackpot Quiz, why don't you two come to the stage and stand next to me so we can reveal the rest of the numbers. Come on in you two!"

So Bowser and Bowser Jr. walked to the stage and stood next to Chuck. The crowd cheered for them as Chuck gave them a round of applause. Then Chuck said, "Well, well, well, Koopa Duo, you did a great job out there and now that you're here, we can talk for a moment. So, how are you feeling right now, Bowser?"

"We're doing good, Chuck," Bowser answered, "This is the best part about the game and look, we're the only ones left. Looks like we're going to win the Super Jackpot Quiz!"

"That's right, Bowser. Since you're the only team left in the game, I think it's time to reveal the next number in the Super Jackpot. Now what did you say again?"

"We said 245,500!" The duo replied.

"OK. So we have 2 more numbers left to reveal and I think we have to reveal the thousands first. Now you said 5 so, let's see if you're right. To stay alive, reveal the thousands, please!"

The number opened up and it shows a 5. Now the Koopa Duo are 1 number away from claiming the jackpot.

"It's a 5 and you got a 5. That's right!" Chuck announced, "Alright, now it all comes down to this final place, the hundreds. One number separates you and the jackpot. If the machine shows a 5, then you will win the entire jackpot. So Koopa Duo, this is it. The moment you've been waiting for is finally here!"

The crowd grew very silent as the Koopa Duo are just one number away from victory.

"Ready?"

"Let's see it!" the Koopa Duo replied.

"OK, we are about to find out if the Koopa Duo could go home with 245,500 coins and we are going to do it... right now! Now, who is going to push the final button to reveal the hundreds?"

"All of us!" the Koopa Duo shouted.

"Alright, now on the count of three, we open the hundreds. This is the biggest decision they have ever made and now, it all comes down to the hundreds. This final number will hopefully give them the biggest jackpot on the show and I can't believe that they're just 1 number away from claiming it. Will the Koopa Duo get all of the coins in the jackpot? Well, we're about to find out right here, right now! So, for 245,500 coins, here we go!"

They all took a deep breath and counted, "One… two… three… _**OPEN!!!**_"

The machine slowly opened and in just a few seconds, Bowser and Jr. will claim it all. All they have to do now was watch and wait.

And then, the number was revealed. Chuck took a deep breath and said, "It's… a… _**5!!!**_"

The Koopa Duo asked, "Does that mean that we win?"

"That's right! Koopa Duo... you win!!!"

The crowd erupted in big cheers as the Koopa Duo hugged Chuck for their victory and while they are hugging him, confetti fell on them. Chuck said, "You got it! You did it, Koopa Duo! Congratulations! You have won the Super Jackpot of 245,500 coins! This is the first time ever that one team has answered the correct amount in the Super Jackpot Quiz and today, we found our first Super Jackpot winner! Now, we'll add that to the 22,550 coins that you've won earlier for a grand total of... 268,050 coins! Congratulations, guys!"

"Thanks Chuck." Bowser replied, "We knew that we could win big and we are so happy that we want to show you our trademark victory fire breath. Are you ready for our victory fire breath?"

The crowd reacted and replied, "YES!!"

"Alright, 1, 2, 3... **_FIRE BREATH!!_**"

So the Koopa Duo breathed fire on the stage, creating fireworks for their victory. Chuck saw it and said, "Wow, fireworks on the stage for their victory. I like it! Now that's some firepower by the Koopa Duo! So, the Koopa Duo has done it and they have won a grand total today of 268,050 coins and a nice fireworks spectacular for their big win! Now that's... SUPER!!"

And so, the Koopa Duo felt like champions as they continued to breathe fire on the stage.


End file.
